You are not alone
by ARtemIs07
Summary: “Because……Because I…… I….. love you!” there she said it.His back is facing her so she can’t see his reaction. After a long silence Sasuke sigh and said,“ Thank you Sakura but I don’t need that right now. My only goal in life is to avenge my clan and reviv
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: When Sasuke left to look for Orochimaru, Naruto and some ninjas tried to find him. So Sakura is left alone, when she's tired of waiting she went to look for him, but what will happen if she falls in the hand of the Atsuki…. **

Here it goes…… 

Chapter I

It's been months now since Sasuke left Konoha to look for Orochimaru(sp?).

Everyone was so worried about him he just vanished without a trace.

So Tsunade the Hokage of Konoha sent some Anbu's and some ninja's to look for him. Including Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gei and even Gaara volunteered to help. But until now Tsunade still haven't got a clue what's been happening to their journey.

A girl at the age of thirteen or fourth teen is sitting at the bench in the park. Her cherry blossom hair is dancing with the wind, her shallow green eyes follow the kids playing at the park.

She envy them because they are so carefree so…. so.. Happy…………………..

She used to be like them, Happy. But now she's just alone and sad.

" Hey you forehead girl! If they found Sasuke I will still fight for him. Your still my rival even if he is not here right now." Said an annoying blond girl.

"Hmm…………" Said the pinkhaired girl.

"Haaayy" sigh the blond girl.

The pink haired girl look up to see eyes that looks at her with pity.

" Oh….. Hi Ino……" said the girl.

" Sakura, Please cheer up it's so not you to be so…. down." Said Ino.

"Hmmm…."

" Sakura Please talk to me…… I know how you feel and-" Ino didn't finish her sentence because Sakura cut her of.

" SHUT UP! YOU DIN'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! NOBODY WILL KNOW AND UNDERSTAND!" yelled Sakura while tears started falling from her eyes.

Ino just stared at her and didn't say anything. Sakura started to realized what have she done.

" I….. Imm…. I'm sorry…" she sobbed and ran off.

Ino just stared at her back feeling sorry for the pink haired ninja.

Sakura just run to the Konoha Forest (**A/n: is there such a place?**) tears dripping down from her eyes, remembering her pity-ful life.

When Sasuke vanished to look for Orochimaru Sakura followed Him and tried to stop him, She did all the things she could do to stop him, She even confessed her love for him. But that still didn't stop him.

Flash Back 

" Sasuke? Sasuke where are you going at this time of night?" asked Sakura

" None of your business. Now go away." Sasuke said simply.

" Your gonna go to _him_ aren't you? Accused Sakura emphasizing the word _him_. " Your gonna look for him to ask for power to avenge your family right? Hah Sasuke-kun? Hah! Hah! Hah!"

" Shut-up. As I said before it's none of your business, now go away." He said with annoyance in his voice.

" B-b-but Sasuke-kun……" She tried to keep her voice strong but it's so hard for her, she started to cry.

" Please Sasuke-kun… Don't leave us… don't leave….. konoha….. don't leve…. Don't leave…. me." She murmured the last word.

"Hn."

" Please Sasuke-kun you don't know what's out there, You might not go back…… I-I….. may not see you again…" she sobbed.

"Hn. So?"

Sakura is surprised by his answer, so she rack her head for an answer to his question, Then she said.

" Because…… Because I-…… I-….. love you!" there she said it. She never told him that she love him, yes she always ask him on a date and he always decline but she never said those 3 words to him, ever.

His back is facing her so she can't see his reaction. After a long silence Sasuke sigh and said,

" Thank you Sakura but I don't need that right now. My only goal in life is to avenge my clan and revive it."

Sakura was stunned at his words. He rejected her, she is so shock that she even realize that Sasuke is gone……

End of Flashback

A/N: Hey guys sorry if it's to short this is my first fanfic so forgive me if it's not that kinda good. I promise in later chapters it'll be much better and longer.

**This is a Itachi/Sakura actually……**

**Well that's all… o and I'm open for any suggestions no flames please.**

**P.S: Sorry if my grammar sucks! ;-p hehehe**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura shuddered whenever she remember that incident. Heck, she confessed her 'undying' love for him but still like others he didn't give her importance. Nobody care for her… Nobody as in no one, even her parents.

Flashback:

" _Mom please stop….. please mommy…" cried a little girl (almost five years old) with pink hair._

" _Shut-up you silly little wench!" shouted a woman with dark pink hair._

_WHACK!_

"_Mom…. Please I didn't mean to- ahh- please……" cried the girl as her mother whip her._

"_You totally waste my time! I was doing a business then your school called saying you were fighting with other kids!" said her mom while hitting her with the whip._

_WHACK!_

"_ahh- mom it's not-aah my fau-" whimper sakura._

"_Don't you dare say it's NOT YOUR FAULT!" this time she hit Sakura harder._

_The little Sakura just can't do anything, she just cried and cried as her mother hit her little figure._

End of Flashback

Sakura sob as she remember that awful incident.

She's all alone.

At that thought she walked out of the gates of Konoha…………

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews…… I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Cuz I'm so busy, like tests projects school activities…… Oh and our IAC (intramurals) came-up so I need to practice… sorry guys.**

**I know it's kinda short but I'll try to make it long to later chappie……**

**K that's all gotta go bYe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys some reviewed me that the last chappie is too short. I think so too and I read it, it soooo oogly…. So here is another chapter II.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter II REVISE!**

Sakura shuddered whenever she remember that incident. Heck, she confessed her 'undying' love for him but still like others he didn't give her importance. Nobody care for her… Nobody as in no one, even her parents.

Flashback:

" _Mom please stop….. please mommy…" cried a little girl (almost five years old) with pink hair._

" _Shut-up you silly little wench!" shouted a woman with dark pink hair._

_WHACK!_

"_Mom…. Please I didn't mean to- ahh- please……" cried the girl as her mother whip her._

"_You totally waste my time! I was doing a business then your school called saying you were fighting with other kids!" said her mom while hitting her with the whip._

_WHACK!_

"_ahh- mom it's not-aah my fau-" whimper sakura._

"_Don't you dare say it's NOT YOUR FAULT!" this time she hit Sakura harder._

" _bu-bu…but…… mo-mommy… they…… ahh- te-tease me-ahh!"_

" _Shut the hell up, do you know how much money I lost because of you!" shouted mrs. Haruno_

"_Please-ahh-mo-mommy… I… I didn't do anything they-they… ahh!" pleaded sakura._

_It's true she didn't do anything, she is just sitting under the tree during their breaktime, when suddenly 2 group of kids surrounded her._

Later that day 

_It's breaktime in Konoha pre-school (_**A/N: Just made that up ;p**_) Sakura is sitting alone under a tree head bowed. She doesn't have anything to eat because her parents 'forgot to prepare it' _**(A/N: As if)**_ so she just sit there alone to let the time as well as hunger pass by._

_When suddenly big bunch of kids surrounded her._

"_Hey forehead girl I saw you looking At Prince Sasuke-kun(_**A/N:Got it from th anime fruit basket)**_" said a girl with pig-tails._

_Sakura didn't say anything__she just bowed her head once more._

"_Do you think a person like Prince Sasuke-kun will ever notice a kid like you!" said another kid and they all laughed._

"_Ya, a girl who is so ugly with a big forehead!" at this they laughed harder._

_Sakura can't take it anymore so she cried. And the kids started throwing sticks, dirt, and stones at her. She couldn't fight them for she was scared so she just cover her head and cried hoping that they'll just leave her alone._

_Normally her ex-bestfriend Ino will help her, but ever since she told them that she like Sasuke Ino started to distance herself to Sakura. She's all alone now._

_The kids continue to tease and throw stuff at her until their Iruka sensei saw them and made them stop. He carried Sakura to the infirmary because her body is covered cuts and bruises._

_Then after that he take her to the Principals Office (_**A/N: Do they have a principal or is it just their Hokage.)**_. Their principal called her mother to take her home early. That is when her mother started to whip her._

Normal Flashback 

"_Your such a burden!" her mother shouted at her a she continually whip her._

" _Mo-mommy please……ahh- so-sorry… please just stop…" Sakura pleaded once more but her mother didn't listen to her she just hit her hard. And again Sakura can't do anything but cover her petite figure and cry._

End of Flashback

Sakura sob as she remember that awful incident.

She's all alone.

At that thought she walked out of the gates of Konoha…………

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews…… I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Cuz I'm so busy, like tests projects school activities…… Oh and our IAC (intramurals) came-up so I need to practice… sorry guys.**

**I know it's kinda short but I'll try to make it long to later chappie……**

**K that's all gotta go bYe!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Back… I know maybe some of you hate me for not updating and I understand. And I'm really really really sorry.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Recap:_

_She's all alone._

_At that thought she look at the gates of Konoha…………_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

CHAPTER IV:

As Sakura was about to walked out the gates of her beloved city a voice calling her name startled her.

" Hey Sakura" said the silver-haired anbu.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura muttered.

"Ei, what are you doing here? Your not planning on leaving are you?" joked Kakashi.

Sakura didn't answer she just look down at her feet feeling guilty. And then the thought hit Kakashi in the head like tons of bricks. Sakura _is_ really planning on leaving Konoha.

Kakashi sigh, " Don't worry Sakura they'll come back… and _he_ will be with them, Trust me." Sakura still didn't answer not knowing what to say. " Come on Hokage-sama would like to speak with you." Sakura just nodded and followed him.

Hokage's Office

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The Hokage let out a sigh _'This is it'_ " Come in"

The door was pushed open and out came Kakashi and Her favourite student.

"Kakashi, Sakura" She nodded in greeting.

Kakashi just nodded and Sakura gave a little smile. Tsunade-sama became her mentor, she's like a mother to her. ( Since her biological mother doesn't act like one.) Tsunade feels the same too she treats Sakura as her daughter now.

" I called you two here today for I have some important news to tell you." As the Hokage said this to the two ninja, a figure step-out of the shadow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When the figure stepped-out of the shadow, Sakura's eyes widened and her lips let-out a surprised gasp.

" Oh my gosh"

As the person smirk Sakura ran and flung herself on him.

" Thank goodness your safe, I was so worried." Sakura sob.

" So Shikamaru what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

" Yeah Shikamaru are you here to report about the progress of your mission?" asked Sakura as she wipe her eyes from tears of happiness. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura was never the same, she's always staring at mid-air, sometimes sobbing. And Shikamaru was one of her friends that is always there to comfort her. They've grown really close this past few months.

" Better…" smirked Tsunade. At this Kakashi's eyes widen.

" Huh? What do you mean by that Tsunade-sama." asked a really confuse kunoichi(sp)

" What she means is that the mission was a success, the others are safe they are just resting at the konoha hospital and as the leader of this mission I went straight away to the Hokage and filled her with information." Said Shikamaru.

Sakura didn't say anything she's still in the progress of letting the information sink in to her. At this Shikamaru sigh and said while smirking,

" Yes Sakura, Sasuke is here he's back at Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widen and a smile is starting to spread on her lips, again tears of happiness starting to form on her green-eyes.

Then Shikamaru's expression change, the almost-smile-smirk fell of his face,

" But Sakura, there is something I need to tell you… Sa-"

Before he could finish his sentence Sakura fled of the room. Running towards the hospital as fast as she could. She couldn't believe it her Sasuke is back and none of her friends are hurt this is to good to be true, she thought.

As she reached the hospital she asked the medic on the front desk what room number was Sasuke in. And immediately she ran to that room.

When she reach the door she tried to catch her breath. And then when she knows that she is well compose she opened the door. Her smile vanished as she saw the sight before her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: I was planning on leaving it just like that, but it seems like I owe you guys big time for not updating soon… So… here it goes…)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inside the room Sasuke was sitting up on the hospital bed, his left arm was wrap with bandages and he has many cuts and bruise on his face. But that wasn't the reason why her smile vanished.

Beside Sasuke was a fourteen year-old girl with a shoulder-length hair that is dark-purple, her skin is a little bit tan and she has a dark midnight blue-eyes. In other words she's beautiful.

She is sitting in a chair beside Sasuke's bed, she is peeling some apple for Sasuke.

"You know what, I was really worried when you were fighting that blonde boy, he looks really strong." Said the girl.

"Hn."

At his reply the girl smiled and said, " But I know your much stronger." And then she laugh, while popping a small piece of the peeled apple on Sasuke's mouth. Sakura was shocked when Sasuke didn't protest on being fed, but he gave the girl a soft smile instead. At this Sakura suddenly remembered something.

_Flashback_

" You know what Sasuke-kun I was really worried about you." Sakura said while she peel carefully the apples she bought for him.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just sit there at the hospital bed glaring at the sheets.

"Okay there, here you go Sasuke it'll help you feel better, I picked this apples myself." offered a smiling Sakura.

As she is giving it to Sasuke, Sakura was shocked when he shove the plate of her hands so it came crashing down to the floor. The fresh beautiful fruits drop down to the floor ruined with a sound of a crashing plate.

"FIGHT ME NARUTO!"

As Sasuke said this he jump-off the bed and step on the ruined fruits to go to Naruto's room.

Sakura sat still in the chair shock at what Sasuke did.

_End Flashback _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Hello! So… do you like it? I hope you do, I added a new character in the story so it'll have a little twist.

And again sorry for not updating soon, Please bear with me I'm still in my junior year so I have a lot of things to do.

Thanks for all of those who review! Luv yah all! Oh and Please visit my other story "my kitty" it's one of my favorites, I know maybe the age difference of Sakura and Itachi there is wrong so just pretend, ok? Thanks again! ",)

Please Review!

_Artemis07_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I know that I'm not updating anymore but I'm experiencing writer's block this past few months.

It's like inspiration and ideas won't come to me and there are a lot of school work for me to do……. Applying and for college schools is one of the reason that I'm so occupied this past few months……. So SORRY!

WELL JUST HERE TO APOLOGIZE AND **WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY HAPPY CHRISTMAS:D**

**-Artemis07**


End file.
